I Don't Deserve You
by Miss Sinead
Summary: Sasori, malaikat yang mempunyai tugas untuk mengantarkan manusia untuk ke tempat selanjutnya, rela melakukan apapun untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. "Aku, sudah berulang-ulang melakukan kesalahan, kehinaan, tapi, kenapa kau tetap berada disampingku dan melindungiku?" *mencoba bangkit dari hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Deserve You

Summary: Aku, sudah berulang-ulang melakukan kesalahan, kehinaan, tapi, kenapa kau tetap berada disampingku dan melindungiku?

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy & Romance

Pairing: Sasori x Fem!Deidara

Warning: OOC, GenderBent, Typo(s), Bahasa kurang baku, Gaje, dsb.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Thanks a lot to Kyori Sasodei ^.^

Don't Like? See your 'back' button above? Please press it before you get burned

Gomenne, kali ini belom ada scene Sasodei nya. Baru penjelasan doang. Hehe.. (^/\^)

Tokyo, Jepang.

"Huaaahhh… Aku cukup lelah dengan hari ini. Bagaimana dengan mu, Sasori?" ucap seorang perempuan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kelihatannya memang sudah lelah.

"Hn..." jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu secara singkat.

"Hanya 'Hn'? Kau ini orangnya membosankan, ya? Hanya akan menjawab yang lain selain 'Hn' untuk sesuatu yang penting saja," komentar perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Yah, tentu saja. Sama saja dengan pekerjaan ini, Konan."

Pekerjaan?

'Pik!'

Perempuan yang bernama Konan itu melihat jam tangan dibalik kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya. Pukul 02.14. "Oke, ini sudah larut malam, bahkan hampir subuh, Huahh… Tak ada habis-habisnya, deh, padahal kita hanya ditugaskan di satu distrik saja." Perempuan itu langsung menyenderkan pundaknya ke tiang dibelakangnya.

"Sasori, apa kau saja yang mengurusnya? Aku cukup lelah kali ini, sungguh. Tenang saja, aku tak akan kemana-mana. Lagipula jika aku pergi entah kemana, kau masih bisa kan menemukanku?" Tanya perempuan itu sembari melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan singkatnya walau bukan dengan kata 'Hn' saja.

"Oke."

'Fuutsss….'

Pria berambut merah itu segera melompat dari tingginya menara katedral yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Namun, nyatanya, ia selamat-selamat saja. Kali ini ia berteleportasi ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Kini, Sasori sudah berada di salah satu kamar yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Didalam rumah sakit itu ia dapat mendengar banyak sekali doa-doa yang dipanjatkan dengan jelas. Ia merasa bahwa ia lebih sering mendengar doa-doa yang benar-benar didalami sampai ke hati dibandingkan gereja-gereja atau tempat ibadah yang lain. Terlebih di kamar yang saat ini ia kunjungi. Ia mendengar doa-doa dan isak tangis dari keluarga yang berada disekitar laki-laki tua, yang sepertinya akan menemui ajalnya. Orang yang ingin Sasori temui.

Ya. Ia ingin menemui laki-laki yang berusia 85 tahun yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

Sasori menatap jam tangan dibalik lengan kemeja putih dan jas nya. "Jam 02.16.53. Sekarang jam 02.16.50. Oke, 3… 2… 1…"

"Apa itu aku? Apa itu aku yang terbaring ditempat tidur itu dan dikelilingi keluargaku?" Tanya pria tua itu, yang kini berdiri disamping Sasori.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal dulu padamu." Pertanyaan Sasori terpotong karena pria tua itu menatapnya. "Apa yang paling berharga selama hidupmu?"

Pria tua itu terdiam, namun tak lama ia menjawab "Keluarga. Ya, keluargaku," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kau telah menjawab pertanyaanku. Itu memang kau. Orang yang terbaring disitu adalah kau. Tapi, kini hanya tubuh duniawimu saja. Sekarang, kau harus ikut denganku," sahut Sasori yang kali ini menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan penuh dengan penjelasan.

"Apa kau adalah seorang shinigami?" Kali ini pria tua itu bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja." Kini Sasori menggiring pria itu keluar dari kamar itu dan menghilang.

Menara Katedral…

"Hn, Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Konan yang duduk dan menyender di tiang atap katedral itu. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran partnernya tanpa melihatnya sekalipun.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasori menjawabnya dengan singkat

"Kau ini, monoton sekali hidupmu itu Sasori. Padahal kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau adalah malaikat dan jauh lebih sempurna daripada manusia," komentar Konan dengan nada yang malas.

Sasori dan Konan, mereka adalah utusan dari sekumpulan malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan manusia ke tempat yang akan dituju selanjutnya. Tidak. Mereka bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menarik roh manusia keluar dari tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. Mereka tak berhak untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Tugas mereka hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan pada orang yang mereka jemput dan mengantarkan mereka saja. Tidak lebih.

Sasori menatap partnernya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Justru karena itu," Kini Sasori duduk di depan partnernya "pekerjaan kita inilah yang monoton. Kita hanya menjalani apa yang ditugaskan saja. Tak lebih. Sama saja bukan?" Sasori menatap kepada partnernya sebelum ia memandang keluar dari atap katedral itu.

Konan menatap partnernya yang kini menatap keluar. "Lalu, apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu?"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir? Bahwa manusia itu adalah mahkluk yang unik?"

Konan menatap partnernya dengan tidak percaya dan menahan tawa "Pffttt… apa tadi katamu? Wah, kau ini malaikat yang aneh ya? Disaat semua malaikat itu tidak ada yang tertarik untuk mengetahui seluk beluk manusia, kini kau mengatakan mereka itu unik?"

Lagi, Sasori hanya menatap parnernya dengan tatapan serius dan tak bisa dijelaskan dan membuat Konan tertegun. Ia mengetahui bahwa Sasori itu tidak suka bercanda dan tentu saja juga seperti malaikat pada umumnya. Baiklah, kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh tak ingin menertawakan partnernya itu.

"Banyak manusia yang mencoba menguak rahasia kita. Walaupun mereka tidak berhasil menguak sepenuhnya, tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Mereka merasakan sakit, senang, suka, duka, dan lainnya. Namun, kita, para malaikat, hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Yang Maha Kuasa saja. Dirancang sedemikian rupa agar tak takut melawan ketakutan." Sasori menjelaskan.

Konan hanya tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan dari partnernya itu. Ia juga jadi berpikiran bahwa ada benarnya juga kata-kata Sasori. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa partnernya yang ia kenal dengan tatapan dingin, monoton, dan tidak peduli dengan apapun selain tugas, ternyata mempunyai pemikiran yang seperti itu. Kali ini Ia merasa cukup kagum dengan partnernya.

Kali ini, Konan menatap Sasori dengan lembut. "Tak kusangka kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu, Sasori. Well, aku jarang sekali memuji seseorang, tapi kali ini, aku cukup bangga denganmu."

"Suddenly, I think wanna try to a lil' bit closer with some human," ucap Sasori.

"Well, It's an insane mind I think, tapi kalau kau mau, aku sih mendukungmu saja. Namun, tetap ingatlah, walaupun kau mulai berbaur beberapa dari mereka, tetap saja kau adalah seorang malaikat, dan tak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya. Kau tetap mempunyai konsekuensi." Konan mulai menyampaikan pendapat.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan kini menatap lagi keluar. Angin malam itu sungguh menyejukan siapapun yang merasakannya. Namun, tidak bagi perempuan yang kini berjalan di jalan yang berada tepat di samping gereja itu.

"Sasori…" Konan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya kali ini perempuan dengan surai pirang yang berada di jalan kecil itu.

"Aku tahu, Konan. Aku tahu persis. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang ada di dalam hati perempuan itu." Bagi malaikat seperti mereka, mereka memang dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan manusia, namun mereka adalah balatentara sorgawi yang tak boleh termakan perasaan.

"Kita selalu melihatnya melewati tempat ini, nyaris setiap hari…" Lagi –lagi Konan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"HAH!" Mereka bersamaan mempunyai suatu pemikiran yang sama.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mencobanya? Pertama-tama, dimulai dari dia. Kau harus mencari tahu apa saja tentang dia," tanya Konan sambil menyarani.

"Tentu. Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku ingin off dulu," ucap Sasori dan menghilang secepatnya.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi' Batin Konan, sembari menatap tempat kepergian partnernya dan melihat kearah si perempuan pirang itu berjalan.

TBC

Author's Bacots: WOAH! Akhirnya update fanfic lagi. Nyaris setahun gak update fanfic dif ffn. Tiba-tiba aja ada kepikiran buat nulis lagi. Well, alas an kenapa author (hamper) gak nulis ff lagi di ffn adalaahhh…. *jengjengjengjeng…* banyak alasan ah. Susah nyeriatinnya, ntar jadi curhat lagi :p. oh iya, saya kepikiran fanfic ini saat saya lagi noton ulang lagi TV shows "Supernatural" Season 5 Episode berapaa gitu, saya lupa, hehe… Ketika saya lagi nganggur, ada salah satu temen saya yang punya user name Schein Mond disini, sms saya dan ngomong "WOE! BIKIN FANFIC GAK! ATO GAK GUE CABUT JABATAN LO SEBAGAI DUKUN JASHIN!?" *?* saya juga bingung maksudnya apa? Kebetulan juga si schein mond itu ulang tahun hari ini. :p

Satu lagi, menurut para readers tercintah muach muach… *readers: muntah2 , nimpukin batu kearah sinead* fanfic saya yang berjudul "Mad Christmas dilanjutin aja, enggak? *mundung dipojokan*

Oke, sebelum author kebanyakan bacot, mind to review before you press 'back' button? NO FLAME yah *seketika author ngeluarin aura gak enak*, tapi nerima kritik kok, jangan pedes-pedes yah, hoho…


	2. I'll protect you silently

I Don't Deserve You

Summary: Aku, sudah berulang-ulang melakukan kesalahan, kehinaan, tapi, kenapa kau tetap berada disampingku dan melindungiku?

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy & Romance

Pairing: Sasori x Fem!Deidara

Warning: OOC, GenderBent, Typo(s), Bahasa kurang baku, Gaje, dsb.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like? See your 'back' button above? Please press it before you get burned

Chapter 2: I'll protect you silently

Hai, Haii… akhirnya update juga. Gomen kalo ngaret, minna… :'D

Oh, sekedar antisipasi, minna, di chapter sebelumnya saya sudah bilang kalo saya nulis fic ini karena saya nonton serial TV supernatural. Tapi, ide untuk nulis fic satu ini gak cuma dari Serial TV itu doang. Fic ini campuran dari ide-ide dari Manga seperti Kuroshitsuji, Money Game, Filmnya Om Nicholas Cage; City of Angel, dan ide ini juga pop out di kepala saya ketika saya mendengarkan 2 lagu EDM; Paul van Dyk – I Don't Deserve You (yang akhirnya jadi judul fic ini), dan Gareth Emery – Concrete Angel. Dan tentunya juga dengan imajinasi saya sendiri. Haha..

Daripada sebelum saya kebanyakan curhat,

Happy reading, Minna :D

Deidara's POV

Beep… Beep…

'Nghh… sudah pagi ya?' Pikirku sambil mematikan alarm ku yang berdering, yang kulanjutkan lagi acara tidurku sebentar saja. Setelah menyelesaikan acara tidur-sebentar-lagi-setelah-bangun-tidurku. Hari senin pagi. Artinya aku harus kembali ke sekolah dan dan aktivitas lainnya.

"Aku, pergi dulu, tou-san, kaa-san" aku mengucapkan salam pada foto yang berukuran cukup kecil di ruang tengah apartemen ku yang sederhana ini.

'set'

Aku menengok ke belakang ku dan memutar bola mataku ke segala arah. Ada yang aneh sepertinya dengan cathedral yang tiap hari kulewati ketika perjalananku ke sekolah dan pulang kembali kerumah. Aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan ku.

Aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Setelah aku sadar ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa disana aku langsung kembali berjalan ke sekolah ku.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Tu.. Tunggu!" Aku berteriak kepada penjaga gerbang di sekolah ku ini. Yah, sekolahku ini terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, terlambat berapa menitpun tidak ada kata. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Nyaris saja aku telat." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Memang telat, kok"

"Eh?" aku melihat kesampingku, ah, rupanya dia "Ada apa, sih, Itachi?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit sinis, well, walaupun begitu Dia tahu kalau aku memang bercanda.

"Haha… Tidak, tidak, aku hanya lucu saja melihatmu lari-lari karena buru-buru. Kau terlihat seperti anak TK saja." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sifatmu idak pernah berubah. Padahal sebentar lagi sudah 18 tahun, lulus SMA, dan…"

"Yah.. Yah.. apalah itu.. Suka-sukaku dong, mau sifatku ini masih seperti ini atau bagaimana, kek, bukan urusanmu." Belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah memotong pembicaraanku saja. Terserahlah, mau dibilang berapa kalipun Dia tidak akan berubah. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah cara ia menyentil keningku saat si sulung Uchiha ini menggerutu.

"Sudah, daripada kita terus-terusan berkelahi, ayo masuk." Ajakku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Iya, Iya.." Kali ini ia tertawa kecil lagi sambil mengusap rambut pirangku.

'Um.." Aneh, lagi-lagi aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Dan, hasilnya sama saja seperti tadi. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan Itachi dan beberapa murid lainnya. Ah, sudahlah hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti? Rasanya tadi kau yang semangat ingin masuk sekolah dan.."

"Yayaya… ayo masuk.." Gantian kali ini aku yang meotong pembicaraanya.

"Iihh… Galaknya" Lagi-lagi dia terus-terusan bercanda, kamipun masuk ke sekolah dengan berkelahi.

Di Kelas..

"Dei-chaaannnn…" Aku merasakan bahwa pundakku seperti dihempas sesuatu yang berat , dan benar saja, yang menimpa tubuhku adalah sobat ku yang begitu lucu ini.

"Apa, Karin?" tanyaku dengan nada yang malas sambil merebahkan kepala ku ke meja.

"Ahh… tidak, aku hanya kangen Dei-chaannn." Jawabanya sambil memeluk tubuhku semakin keras, dan membuatku nyaris tak bernafas.

"Ka, Karin, kau mencoba membunuhku ya?"

Ia langsung melepaskan 'Pelukan dewa'nya itu dan kali ini ia duduk di sebelahku. "Hei, Deidara, kau suka dengan si Itachi Uchiha itu ya?"

Eh? Apa katanya? "A, Apa katamu?" mataku langsung membulat mendengar pertanyaan dari temanku yang satu ini, dan aku dapat merasakan wajahku mulai memanas akibat dari pertanyaannya itu.

Karin menyengir licik yang kurasa, karena dia melihat reaksiku setelah dia melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak terduganya itu. "Halaaahh… Jujur saja. Kau suka kan dengan si sulung Uchiha keriput itu? Aku tahu, kok, dari caramu menatapnya, dan kalian berdua selalu menunggu satu sama lain kalau ingin masuk sekolah." Kali ini dia menatapku dan mencubit pipiku "Dan, aku bisa melihat wajahmu memerah, kali ini."

"A, aduduh.. sakit, hey! Karin! Lepaskan!" aku meringis kesakitan karena cubitan yang diberkannya.

"Makanya, jawab jujur dulu!"

"I, iya! Makanya lepaskan dulu, supaya aku dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu!" pintaku, dan yang akhirnya didengarkan juga olehnya. "Huuhh… sakit tahu!" ucapku seraya mengusap pipiku yang kini memerah bukan karena malu lagi.

"Jadi, jawabannya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, "Ba, baiklah, kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Ayolah, Deidara.. Kau ini seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sedang di interogasi dengan polisi saja. Terserah kau yang mana saja. Lagipula, jika aku memilih jawaban yang bohong, akan sama saja kan, mana yang benar?" lagi-lagi dia mulai menyerocos.

Yah, lagipula mau benar, atau tidak, tetap saja jawabannya sama. "Well, baiklah, kau benar. Lagipula, mau aku menjawab bohong atau tidak, jawabannya adalah.." aku mulai menggantung kalimatku "aku tidak tahu." Lanjutku dengan singkat.

Kami berduapun saling menatap dengan tatapan aneh, dan membuat keheningan untuk beberapa saat. "A, apa maksudmu tidak tahu?" Karin mulai memecah keheningan diantara kita berdua.

"Memang benar, aku tidak tahu." Jawabku asal.

"Terserahlah.. Berbicara hal seperti ini denganmu memang tak ada habisnya" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa daridulu, temanku yang satu ini begitu lucu kalau sedang ngambek, akupun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

Aku menatap ke jendela, yang kebetulan tepat berada disamping mejaku. Lagi-lagi, aku dapat merasakan, kalau ada yang sedang memperhatikanku dari luar jendela ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini kan lantai 3? Hanya perasaanku saja mungkin, karena aku terlalu lelah.

Soal Itachi, lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Kami memang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain ketika kami masih duduk dibangku SD. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri. Ah, soal perasaan. Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku dengan Itachi. Mungkin aku suka, atau bagaimana? Hahh.. Lagipula, orang sepertiku, mana mungkin pantas mendapatkan Uchiha sulung itu?

Normal POV

"Hey, Sasori! Kau masih saja mengikuti anak itu?" Tanya perempuan bersurai biru kepada partnernya yang duduk di tepi atap gedung olah raga milik Konoha High School ini.

Namun, yang ditanya hanya terdiam saja. Tidak dapat dimengerti oleh seorangpun apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkannya hingga ia begitu diam, dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan rekannya itu. Mungkin, Konan sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan dari rekannya ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasori pikirkan.

"Kau ini memang sulit ditebak, ya? Hingga pertanyaanku saja hampir tidak pernah dijawab." Konan yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang Sasori, kini ia ikut duduk disamping Sasori.

Sasori dapat merasakan bahwa rekannya duduk disampingnya dan ditatapnya Konan yang sambil membuka sebuah buku. "Ng? Buku apa itu?" Sasori mulai membuka suara

'Akhirnya bicara juga' batin Konan. "Ah, entahlah, suatu buku. Umm.. cerita? Buku yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh kaum seperti kita." Jawab Konan. "Lagipula, aku menjadi begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh manusia, semenjak kau mulai memperhatikan gadis itu."

"Hn.." lagi-lagi Sasori menanggapi Konan hanya dengan satu jawaban singkat saja, yang tentu saja membuat perempuan surai biru itu kesal.

"Hey, Sasori, bagaimana kalau kau mulai sedikit berinteraksi dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Konan yang kelihatannya mendapatkan ide setelah Ia membaca novelnya.

"Apa?"

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Bel sekolah berbunyi 3 kali, artinya, saatnya untuk pulang. Mungkin itu hanya untuk beberapa anak-anak saja. Tidak untuk Deidara. Setelah pulang sekolah ini, perempuan bersurai blonde panjang itu masih harus bekerja di sebuah restaurant yang lumayan cukup terkenal di Tokyo.

ICHIRAKU RESTAURANT

Disinilah, tempat Deidara bekerja. Di sebuah restaurant yang terkenal dengan ramennya. Disinilah dia mencari nafkah untuk kehidupannya yang dijalaninya sendiri, tanpa orang tua. Tidak. Mungkin, tidak hanya disini. Kali ini, perempuan bersurai pirang ini sedang melayani pelanggan yang sedang memesan. Ia terlihat cukup sibuk kali ini yang pastinya dikarenakan pelanggan yang cukup banyak datang.

**-Skip time-**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.05 yang artinya sekitar 1 jam lagi waktunya tutup. Deidara sudah terlihat kelelahan, karena begitu banyaknya pengunjung hari ini. Namun, walaupun restaurant sudah cukup sepi, masih saja ada yang berkunjung datang.

Deidara menatap pintu kaca yang dibuka oleh pengunjung. Kali ini, ia mendapati 2 orang pelanggan yang pakaiannya cukup formal. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut merah dengan kemeja putih bersih, yang ditutupi dengan tuxedo hitam, dan perempuan berambut biru dengan senyum ramah yang juga menggunakan kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam.

Tidak. Bukan karena pakaian mereka yang terlihat begitu formal hingga membuat Deidara yang tadinya sedang membersihkan meja bekas pelanggan lalu terdiam. Melainkan, Deidara merasakan ada sedikit hawa yang aneh dari mereka berdua. Hal ini semakin menjadi ketika Deidara melihat mata laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Deidara dengan ramah.

Si perempuan berambut biru itu mengulas sedikit senyum ramah. Namun tidak untuk pria yang datang bersamanya. Tidak ada sama sekali ekspresi yang terlukis diwajahnya. Dia hanya tetap berjalan tegap dan melihat ke arah Deidara untuk sementara, dan mengikuti partnernya menuju salah satu meja yang dekat dengan Deidara. Otomatis, Deidara mendatangi mereka berdua untuk melayani.

"Selamat malam. Anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Deidara dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin pesan milk shake dan camilan dango saja." Ucap si perempuan berambut biru tadi sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu. "Kau mau apa, Sasori?"

"Aku tak perlu makan." Yang lagi-lagi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Konan dengan singkat.

Konan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sebal. Apakah partnernya ini benar-benar tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali atau bagaimana sih? Dia saja belum pernah melihat partnernya ini tersenyum sedikitpun. Mungkin pernah. Tapi... itu sudah lama sekali.

-Skip time-

Sudah waktunya untuk pulang bagi Deidara untuk pulang. Kali ini dia mulai berjalan keluar dari restaurant tempatnya bekerja itu. Seperti biasa, ia pulang menuju apartemennya melewati gang disebelah katedral yang biasa Ia lewati. Ia merasa terbiasa dengan suasana malam yang nyaris sangat hening. Namun, tidak untuk malam ini.

Ia melihat segerombolan yang kelihatannya sangat menyeramkan. Dan benar saja. Segerombolan itu mulai menghampiri Deidara.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis berambut pirang itu ketakutan. Ia mulai gemetaran. "Si, siapa kalian?" Tanya Deidara.

"Maaf nona. Kami hanya ingin menjalani tugas kami. Kami ingin menagih semua hutang yang ditinggali oleh orang tua anda." Jawab salah satu dari kumpulan pria tersebut.

"Tunggu! Aku sudah membayar kan untuk bulan ini? Kenapa kalian meminta lagi? Bukankah sudah setuju agar aku akan membayarnya tiap bulan?" Deidara mulai menaiki nada bicaranya. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mempunyai sepeser pun!"

"Maaf, nona. Jika anda tidak bisa membayarnya sekarang juga, terpaksa kami..." pria bertubuh tinggi tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik coat nya.

"Ma, mau apa kalian?" Deidara merinding melihat bilah yang keluar dari mantel pria tadi. Langkah kecilnya mulai melangkah mundur. Namun, apa daya? Ia justru terpojok dan tak punya jalan untuk kabur lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari orbs biru yang indah itu.

"Maaf, nona. Ini perintah." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mulai mengacungkan bilah tajam itu kearah Deidara.

'Seseorang, tolong aku..'

DUUAAAKKKK!

Deidara begitu terkejut karena tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya melainkan, ia me dengar suara benturan kencang. Matanya terbelalak terkejut ketika melihat apa yan terjadi. Ia melihat surai merah yamg kini berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Dan dia juga dapat melihat pia yang mencoba membunuhnya tersungkur ke tanah dengan yang sepertinya mengalami cedera yang berat dikepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sosok rambut merah itu dengan Deidara.

"Un.." Deidara tak bisa menjawab lagi marena terlalu lemas akibat shock.

Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju ke gerombolan tadi. "Masih ada yang ingin kulayani?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih bisa disebut ancaman itu membuat gerombolan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HEI! DIA HANYA SENDIRI! Untuk apa kita takut?" Teriak salah satu member dari gerombolan tadi.

Sasori hanya menatapa mereka dengan tenang ketika mereka hendak mengerubuni dirinya namun...

Bruukk...

Hanya dengan kedipan mata, gerombolan tadi sudah jatuh ditanah dan Sasori berdiri membelakangi tubuh mereka yang bergeletakan di tanah. Ia terlihat sedang membersihkan jasnya yang kotor akibat tersentuh salah satu gerombolan itu.

Deidara menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu dari belakang. Pria yang tadi ia lihat sebelumnya di tempat kerjanya, kenapa kini dia datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Siapa dia?

"H, Hei, tuan..." Deidara mencoba membuka suara diantara keheningan yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Deidara bangkit berdiri dan mencoba meraih jas Sasori dari belakang. Tapi hal itu tidak jadi ia lakukan karena si surai merah mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam"

Deidara hanya terdiam. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

'A, Arigatou.' Batinnya.

**TBC**

Haaaaaahhhhhh! Akhirnya update jugaaa! Gomen ne, minna-san. Lama banget update nya. Tiada hari tanpa halangan :")

Jujur, saya melihat waktu publish dan update cerita ini, rasanya saya pengen ninju wajah saya sendiri. :')

Daripada saya banyak curhat,

**Mind to REVIEW? saya nerima saran dan kritik kok. tapi, tolong jangan di flame yah? :)**


End file.
